Endless Rain
by Midnightapril
Summary: "I like walking in the rain because no one sees me cry" Hinata said when Naruto heard her... Hinata thought Naruto liked Sakura but admits he only takes it for a joke... Pls... Review...


It was a heavy rain pouring outside, the teenager sighed and kept on walking she was soaking wet because she didn't know that it was going to rain. _"_Why is it every time I see Naruto he always metion the name_ "_SAKURA_"? _ The teen said while walking, she noticed that a tear fell out of her eye but she didn't care because the rain was pouring and nobody noticed that she's crying. The teen sat at the park bench and said "Doesn't Naruto-kun like me and yet I loved him ever since I met him."

~**FLASHBACK~**

"_Hinata-sama your cousin Neji-sama just arrived." The maid said while preparing the tea, she put eight cups down and poured down the tea in each cups. "Do we have a guest tonight?" asked a girl with pink hair. "I thought we're just going to meet your cousin, right Hinata-chan?" asked by another girl with brown hair and tied in buns. "Yes, that's right Neji-sama asked to serve four more cups." The maid said. "Is that so?" asked by another girl whose hair is dirty blonde. "Sakura-chan, Ten ten-san, Temari-chan don't worry it'll be fine. Is the room of my cousin ready?" The raven haired girl with lavender eyes asked. "Hai, is there any more further orders?" The maid said while holding the tray. "No, but lead my cousin and his guests here." Hinata said while picking up her cup filled with tea. " Hai" was the only reply she heard. The four girls sat quietly and drank their cup. "Long time no see, cousin." Said a boy with a long hair and tied at the tip of it. "How are you Neji-kun?" Hinata asked while standing up. "Yo Neji, is this your cousin?" asked a teen with a blonde hair. Hinata stared at him for a long time and realized that he was hit by a raven haired boy with a serious face and said "Dope did you even hear that Neji called her cousin or we're you being deaf again?" The four girls stood up and just stared blanked at the four boys their seeing. "Neji-kun why don't you take a seat since the maid said you ordered 4 more cups." Hinata said smiling at her cousin. "Sure" Neji said grinning. The four boys took a seat at the other couch facing the four other girls. Hinata tried to say something but Neji interrupted her. "So Hinata whose these three other lovely ladies? Neji said while looking at the three girls. " If you want to know them then ask them" Hinata said politely. "Then who are you girls then?" Neji said grinning again. "I'm Sakura Haruno, this is Ten ten and Temari Sabaku" Sakura said while pointing at the other two. "Well if you introduced them to us the let my good friend Shikamaru here introduces them to you" Neji said smiling. "What! Why me?" Shikamaru said jumping off the couch. "Why got any problem, Shikamaru?" Sasuke said impatiently. "Will you just introduce them to us" shouted Temari. "Hai hai, I'm Shikamaru Nara, this is my friend Sasuke Uchiha and my another idiot friend Naruto Uzumaki." Shikamaru said lazily. Hinata stared at the blonde haired boy for awhile and turned back at the girls. "Girls, didn't we plan to go to the mall today?" Hinata said trying to change the subject. "That's right, I needed clothes for my wardrobe." Temari said while standing up. " Well if that's the case then we'll just have to go to the mall with you" Sasuke said while looking at the pink haired girl which he noticed that she was also staring at him. " No need for that Neji-ku- ahh" Hinata tripped over the carpet and waited to fall down but she felt that there's a hand by her shoulder. " You should be more careful you know" Naruto said while staring at Hinata._

**~END OF FLASHBACK~**

Hinata sat very still at the park bench and said to her self " I like walking at the rain because no one sees me cry." She noticed that the raindrops stopped pouring even though it was still raining. " What are you crying for, Hinata-chan?" said the voice behind her. Hinata turned around to see who was it and realized that it was Naruto holding an umbrella. " H-How long have you been there?" Hinata said shocked. " Since you sat here" Naruto said grinning. " Then you heard everything?" Hinata said speechless. " Every word, but Hinata it's not true, I like you ever since we met 5 years ago" Naruto said while walking to Hinata's side. " Then why do you always mention Sakura?" Hinata asked looking up at Naruto. " It's just a joke, I don't like Sakura but I like you instead." Naruto said while forcing Hinata to stand up. Hinata tried to speak but Naruto put his face near her and met into a shy kiss. The kiss took 5 minutes since Naruto didn't want to release. After the kiss Naruto said "There now that I've proved it to you, I hope You wouldn't doubt me anymore." Hinata didn't say anymore but just shook her head coz she realized it was the best day of her life.


End file.
